


Amends

by mneiai



Category: DCU, Injustice 2, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: An additional scene for the Injustice 2 trailer where Hal comes back.





	Amends

**Author's Note:**

> May make this a chapter thing, if I think of more I want to put in. Injustice 2 comes out soon, though, so I may abandon this for other stuff.
> 
> Unbeta'd. No real spoilers since it's based off of what's readily available about a game that hasn't hit yet.

Hal grimaced when he realized he'd been left alone with Bruce, wondering if he too should find something to do or if that wouldn't just make him look more suspicious--the only thing he had to do on Earth right now was assist Batman's cause and try to redeem the damage he'd helped do.

"Listen, Bruce--"

"Whatever you did to get the Guardians to believe you, that doesn't mean I do," he interrupted, turning towards Hal and damn, but he'd forgotten how intense his glares were. 

"I know you won't believe me, and I know it will sound like an excuse--but the rings _do_ have effects on the wearers. It wasn't enough to justify everything, not nearly enough to justify how long it took me to surrender, but when I first got it...it was overwhelming. And after that...I was scared." He raised his hands, open palmed, a helpless gesture. "I spent the whole time terrified. Of what had happened to the Corps, what would happen to Barry, what would happen to _me_."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "You'd never given into fear like that before."

His shoulders slumped. "I _know_. And I think that's what the ring did to me--using fear made me feel it, made it too much to fight. The Guardians...they put me through hell, I honestly didn't even think I'd _survive_ , but they...purged the Yellow energy from me. I felt like myself again for the first time in _years_."

Hal licked his lips, took a careful step forward. "If you never forgive me, I'll understand. If, after all of this is through, you don't want me back here, I'll--I'll trade sectors with someone. But let me help. Please, Bruce. If you don't trust me with your mission, at least trust that I'd do anything to help Barry."

"There was a time, I thought you would have done anything to help _me_."

Bruce's tone was flat, but that didn't stop the memories from assailing Hal. All the things he hadn't wanted to think about, all the little ways that they'd slowly been orbiting towards each other, enough to make Hal think that maybe, maybe they could be something _more_ , and then...well, it hadn't had much time to grow beyond that.

"I would, still," he whispered, taking another step. "What could I have done, before? Except bring you to the Regime's connection? I wasn't like Luthor, I wasn't ever very good at sneaking around, and Sinestro tracked me. You--you know how he'd always been."

That, at least, seemed to thaw Bruce out a little. Logic always seemed to do that, at least unexpected logic from Hal. 

"Whatever you need from me, Bruce. Whatever it takes to put Earth back together." 

Bruce watched him, silently, then nodded and turned back towards his computer, pulling up some maps. "Since you're here...."


End file.
